


Melody

by ugami



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: F/M, ugh they're killing me, why must my otp be so unpopular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugami/pseuds/ugami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves him and like any person in love wonders if he feels something for her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously wish i could write an actual fic of these two but i never have the attention span to write more than a hundred words or so
> 
> i think i uploaded this in a one shot thing before but i ended up deleting it so here it is again

She hums a tune but then stops because it’s sad and she doesn’t like sad things. She wishes everyone could be happy but then she stops again and wonders what happiness is. And now she’s laughing and jumping and is down right giddy because happiness is when she’s see Verloren. She’s humming a happy tune now and she can’t stop her feet. She’s too impatient to go get Arcady; she has to see him now so she runs and runs until she’s by his side and out of breath.

He’s looking at her like she’s crazy but she just smiles because she is crazy and loves the way his attention is on her. She feels like a child but that’s okay. She loves him and like any person in love wonders if he feels something for her too.


End file.
